The misadventures of the Enjaku Agency
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: A series of partly connected one-shots about Mayura, Loki and the others. Might contain LokixMayura, thought most of them are one-sided.
1. Random Mystery 1: Questions

My first Matantei Loki fic! I love this manga soo much! After reading the manga again I got a rush of inspiration for one-shots! So I decided to write this, I'm working on 2 other one-shots, but those need grammar check and some few things need to be altered. All of the one-shots will likely take place after Matantei Loki and before Matantei Loki Ragnarok. I also tend to make references to the other once-shots in some of then. Just for fun :D

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki

Ps: These one-shots are based on the first serie of the manga, so their characters will follow the manga's. I haven't watched the anime until a week or two ago. In my opinion the manga is better.

Pps: Mayura calls Fenrir Wan(ko)-chan because she also does it in the manga. Yamino and Loki don't really bother to correct her I guess. XD or they just think it's the nickname she gave Fenrir.

* * *

**The misadventures of the Enjaku Agency**

**Random Mystery 1: Questions**

The day started out peaceful, no clients had come, the weather was beautiful and no annoying people like Narugami or Freya or those kids that had come to bother him, yes this was one of the rare days where Loki could have some peace.

"Morning, Loki-kun!"

... Or not... Loki sighed at the sudden presence of the girl. How could he forget the ditzy self-proclaimed assistant who, stopped by everyday. "Good morning to you too Mayura, aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked her nonchalantly.

"Well, a fire broke out so we were dismissed for the day. Do we have any cases for today?" The high school girl asked excitingly.

The boy-detective shook his head and continued to scan through his book.

Mayura let out a soft groan of disappointment, but recovered quickly. "Today we had biology class and some of my classmates started to argue about it."

Loki eyed her confused with a slight sense of nervousness. He continued reading. "So, what was it about?"

Mayura approached Loki's desk and eyed the boy with seriousness in her eyes. The mischievous detective started to sweat under the girls stare. "W-what is it Mayura?"

"Kaho says that a chicken came before the egg, but a chicken comes from an egg, thought it's laid by a chicken!"

Loki fell from his chair upon hearing the absurd statement from the girl.

"What do you think?" Mayura asked, completely obvious to the god's reaction.

"Is that all?"

The bubbly girl looked at him confused. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Loki sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Isn't it obvious that a chicken should be first."

"But where did the chicken come from?"

"God."

"... God has two genders? I thought he was a male..." Mayura wondered, while thinking back at the conversation she had with the strange man months ago when Loki had disappeared.

Loki held his urge to laugh in, the idea of a female Odin was hilarious and disgusting at the same time. Then again Mayura was probably referring to himself... Which wasn't completely wrong since he can change into anything when his powers aren't sealed, but for some reason the idea of Mayura seeing him as some kind transvestite bugged him. "I don't think that's how the first chicken came to existent."

"Then how?"

"I don't know..."

"Even Loki doesn't know?" Mayura asked shocked.

"I just forg..." Loki quickly swallowed the words. "No one has written a book about the birth of the first chicken. No one in his right mind at least."

"Well, the question itself is a hard one, just like when Pinocchio says his nose will grow or claiming that he's telling a lie. Or is the curse of the Bermuda Triangle real? Do black cats really bring bad look? Is cloning really possible? Why do snails have two genders?"

"Where does she get those ideas from." Loki wondered.

"That means there's no other way than to find that book if we want to solve this mystery!"

"... What?!" Loki stammered.

"Yes and if we haven't found one we'll have to write one ourselves!" The girl announced with determination.

Before the trickster god could protest he was taken by the exited girl and dragged him outside. "Yamino-san, Wanko-chan, I'll be borrowing Loki-kun for a bit!"

The said man appeared just in time to see the two leave. "Please be back before dinner Loki-sama."

Fenrir took a quick look at Loki's wailing face. "Shouldn't we help him, Jormungand?"

"But this is one of the few moments where Loki-sama can relax without having to worry about cases, evil spirits and killing attempts on him.

"Bye, bye, Loki-tama!" Ecchan said while waving with its ears.

The two continued with what they did before, completely ignoring their father's pleas, while Mayura dragged the poor boy to another of her crazy mysteries.

* * *

Loki sighed while looking at the clock, that was ticking away peacefully in his study. Fenrir was resting peacefully on his lap. After a wild day like yesterday the god hoped to get at least today a bit peace. His thoughts were interrupted when Yamino came in with tea and cookies.

"Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?"

"It was fun to watch Mayura searching frantically for something that doesn't exist." The boy chuckled. "But she doesn't know when to stop." He sighed. "She refused to quit even when it started raining. I was completely soaked when I got back."

Yamino nodded "You went straight to bed after dinner." He said while remembering last night, when Mayura came back, slightly disappointed with finding nothing, but still determined and energetic, while carrying an exhausted Loki on her back.

The humiliation he felt his heartbeat running wild for some unknown reason. At least he got his payback by tricking Mayura in buying some sweets for later by making a scene in front of the store.

"I wonder how long it'll take before she gives up." Loki wondered.

Not soon after Mayura barged in with a big smile plastered on her face, she was beaming from joy. "I found it!" She declared while holding the book in the air. "It took me the whole night, but I found it!"

Loki and the others stared shocked at the girl's accomplishment. "W-wha..." The trickster god chocked.

Mayura ran up to the boy and hugged him, leaving the boy detective in a daze. "I'm going to read it at home! I'll tell you the details later!" We'll do the other mysteries later!" She waved and stormed out of the building, her yells still audible from afar.

"... I think I'm going to clean the kitchen." Yamino exclaimed while walking out of the room quietly."

Loki hadn't moved for a few minutes until he finally blinked. "... What in Odin's name?"

"Lokiii I missed you soo much!"

The poor boy twitched upon hearing the high-pitched tone of the voice belonging to one of the persons or better say goddess he didn't want to be bothered by after an exhausting day.

Freya ran into Loki's study and glomped the boy with all the affection she could muster. "I felt so lonely! Lets go on a date!"

Not only was the door destroyed, but the rooms also broke as Freyr barged in. "Where is my Yamato Nadeshiko?! I saw her coming here... Stay away from Freyr's beloved sister!"

"As if I haven't been bothered enough by these idiots." He groaned.

And so Loki's not so peaceful day came to an end.


	2. Random Mystery 2: Sick-call

Here's the next one! I had this one also finished, but I wanted to wait till posting it so I didn't need to rush with the one-shot after this one, which is still half-done.

Btw I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story! You guys are awesome!

Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: Matantei Loki © Kinoshita Sakura

* * *

**Random Mystery 2: Sick-call**

It was quiet, too quiet for Loki's taste. Even with the rain tickling against the window and the clock ticking by the second. It's been several days since it started and the boy-detective didn't liked it one bit. Well he didn't mind the quietness, but it felt different, strange and there was only one explanation.

"Mayura hasn't stopped by for a while." Loki muttered to his two sons.

"Now that you mention it." Yamino mused. "It's not like her to stay away so long."

"Maybe she has too much homework? Or she has to help out her father?" Fenrir suggested.

Loki looked out of the window. "If that was the case, she would have told us."

The trio got interrupted when Narugami entered. "Here's your order Loki." He said while putting some boxes on the ground.

"Again a new part-time job?" The trickster god asked teasingly.

"Of course! The life of an honest citizen should exist of hard labor and determination!" The god of thunder exclaimed proudly. "Besides, after today's paycheck I can finally try some meat again." He cried in satisfaction.

"Is that so... So have you seen Mayura? She hasn't stopped by for a while."

"Daidouji? She hasn't been at school this week, why are you asking?"

Loki ignored Narugami's question and stared at him for a while, until he made a decision and pulled the penniless 'teenager' with him. "Eh, Loki what are you doing?"

"We're just going to visit Mayura. Where did you say she lived again?"

* * *

Loki, Yamino, Fenrir, Ecchan and Narugami were standing in front of a regular Japanese house, surprised at how normal it looked, compared to Mayura's odd hobbies and character.

"It's supposed to be here, I think." Narugami mused as he checked his class register.

Loki walked over to the door and knocked gently. Rumbling and clumsy footsteps were heard and after a few seconds, they heard a thump and a groan. The door opened slowly and to everyone's shock Mayura appeared; sweaty and half-clinging to the door knob, she looked terrible. "Ah Loki-kun, everyone, what are you doing here?" She tried her best to keep her normal composure, but was failing due to her condition.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Narugami recalled. "Daidouji got sick so she was unable to come to school!"

"You're kidding." Loki sighed.

"Why are you out of bed?" Yamino asked worried.

"Someone had to open the door and since papa went to work I..."

Yamino quickly shoved the girl back in the house, the others followed, except for Narugami who was still working. "Well, I need to go to my next delivery. Rest well Daidouji, I hope you'll get well soon."

"Thank you Narugami-kun and good luck with your job!"

"Make sure not to get fired again!" Loki joked.

Mayura waved her classmate goodbye as he drove off and Loki slammed the door. He followed Yamino, who placed Mayura back in her bed. "So you said that your father is out for today?"

Mayura nodded. "He said he'd be back for dinner. I wanted to tell you, but you don't have a phone or mail."

Loki sweat dropped. The reminder of him not being able to stand technology never bothered him before, until now. Maybe Yamino could take care of that...

"Lets check your temperature first." Loki announced. "Yamino, can you make her some soup?"

His son nodded happily and ran out of the room quickly. Fenrir jumped on Mayura's bed and laid down next to her.

"Hey there Wan-chan. So you came to see me as well? Thanks." She smiled as she patted the puppy and stroked his back.

"A bit lower..." Fenrir whined.

Loki started to look for the thermometer, but he had no clue where Mayura placed it.

"Don't worry, Loki-kun! I have it here!" Mayura said as she took out her thermometer out of a stuffed animal and waved with it as if it was a flag.

"Why do you put a thermometer inside a stuffed animal?" The boy-detective asked half-surprised at the girls strange habits.

"We have two, one papa uses and one for me. I put mine here so papa won't mix them up. Thought, I don't need to use that to see how high my temperature is. My forehead is already burning from the fever see?" She showed as she took Loki's hand and put it on her forehead.

Loki, shocked at the warmth and touch pulled back immediately. He stared at the ground for a while until his composure returned. "But, we need to keep track of your temperature, how else will you know if your fever has gone down or not."

"Oh yeah, I haven't thought of that." The sick girl exclaimed calmly. "But won't there be a possibility that you and Yamino will catch my fever?"

The idea of a god and his son catching a fever sounded ridiculous to Loki, but Mayura's intentions were well-meant, which made the god happy. "Don't worry about us, Yamino and I hardly get sick." He said while putting the thermometer in the girl's mouth.

Mayura stared closely at the boy, with her glasses and all. "Mystery, everyone gets sick, no matter how healthy you are, especially boys your age... Maybe you've been abducted by aliens?"

Loki sighed as he took out the thermometer and checked her temperature. "39.5 degrees... That's high..." He muttered while looking at the strange girl who was playing and laughing with Fenrir. "And she's still able to act as if nothing happened." He mumbled.

"How did you get sick in the first place?" The trickster god asked his assistant.

"I slipped and fell in the school swimming pool at night."

Loki wasn't in the mood to ask further, feeling she'd give a weird answer like always, but he did it anyway. "What where you doing there at such a late time...?"

"I heard rumors about a girl who drowned there a long time ago, her ghost appears there on a moonless nights to take revenge on those who were responsible for her death. I wanted I see the ghost with my own eyes! But I slipped when I heard a guard passing by, so I had to get home quickly before he would spot me."

The things that girl does when no one kept an eye on her...

"I still don't know if this mystery is true or not." She mused.

"If you continue like that, one of those mysteries could be your death." Loki mumbled softly. "Now is not the time to look for mysteries, you need to rest, don't tell me you've been walking around the house all the time because of boredom?"

"H-how did you know?!" The pink-haired girl asked astonished. Looking around her room. "Did you install cameras or something?!"

"No, but they're probably very necessary. Maybe I'll put some in the bathroom." The boy grinned while standing up and making his way to the door. "I'm going to check on Yamino, Fenrir you'll stay here and watch over Mayura."

"I will daddy!" Fenrir barked.

"And Mayura, don't do anything stupid."

The girl blinked. "Since when do I do anything stupid?" She asked Fenrir, while picking up the dog.

Luckily for Loki that he was already familiar with the layout of Japanese houses, so he found the kitchen and his son very quickly, the slight mess was something else.

"It appears that Mayura-san was trying to make something before we arrived." Yamino explained. "I decided to clean everything up first.

"Sure, I can help with Mayura's soup." Loki offered.

"...N-No I'm fine Loki-sama." Yamino answered quickly, recalling his father's horrible cooking skills.

"I'll help cleaning instead." Loki announced while walking over to a frying pan. He picked it up and placed it in a sideboard.

Yamino wanted to protest, since Loki was putting everything wrong, but he didn't want to hurt his father's feelings. Soon Loki stored everything away and looked satisfied at his accomplishment. "Now you can continue cooking."

His son nodded and started to heat the water. "How is her fever?"

"It's surprisingly high, but as you've seen she talks like always. No wonder she's still in bed after all those days."

"Her father didn't have much time to take care for her probably. If he was away the other days like before. She probably had to take care of herself all the time." Yamino commented.

Loki looked up at his youngest kid, mushing about his words. "Alone in this empty house..."

Without any more words the trickster god walked back to the girl's room. He stopped in front of Mayura's door when he heard her talking softly to his eldest son.

"Thank you very much for visiting. I really didn't expect it, I just didn't want you all to become worried over me." Mayura said as she stroked Fenrir gently, who answered her with his singing bark as a you're welcome.

The girl coughed a few times and laid down, holding her sheets closer. She felt tired, hot and cold at the same time and her whole body was trembling in pain, but the thought that Loki and Yamino came to visit out of worry, made her happy and too exited to sleep. She turned to face Fenrir on her right, who was laying close to her face snuggling against her. "I thought I was going to spend my sick days alone again. Papa has to work for us, since there isn't anyone else who can earn the income and making others worry just makes me feel worse, since I know how that feels. Loki-kun may seem annoyed sometimes towards my behavior, but I know he's a good person. But I don't need to tell you that, right Wan-chan?"

Another bark from Fenrir answered her question.

"This is going to sound a bit embarrassing, but you, Yamino-san and Loki-kun are like a second family to me. Sure a family with secrets, but everyone has them and you're making me feel like I'm not alone. That's why, I'm afraid that I'll wake up alone, if I'm going to sleep."

Fenrir stared at the young girl, feeling pity and compassion.

Loki finally decided to barge in after hearing the girl's thoughts, that were meant for Fenrir only, since the girl has no idea that he can talk. He knocked loudly and entered the room with a glass of water. "Why is there a picture of Santa Clause on the bathroom door?"

Mayura sat up; her sick condition completely hidden. "Because I like it." She exclaimed.

"That does probably count for every other strange picture in this house?" Loki asked while handing Mayura the glass of water and some medicine.

"Thank you." She quickly swallowed the medicine and finished the glass in seconds. She didn't notice how thirsty she was until the water hit her throat.

"Yamino will be here with soup in a few minutes." Loki informed her.

"That's fine, I'm not hungry."

"It's not healthy, if you want to recover soon you'll have to eat."

"If we're solving the swimming pool mystery, I will!"

Loki sweat dropped. "Who are you punishing, me or yourself."

"... Ehh... Then lets play a game! I have this cool murder mystery game, but I need at least 2 persons to play the game."

"You're pushing yourself too much, go sleep for a while."

"B-but."

"We'll be here when you wake up." He smiled.

Mayura looked slightly surprised, but returned the smile quickly. She laid down for the second time and let the exhaustion catch up to her.

Loki, happy that she finally decided to rest wanted to give the girl some space, but the bubbly girl grabbed him by his coat.

The god groaned, this was the third time already. "One time can't hurt." He said after glancing at the teenager's face.

Loki got into the bed and Fenrir, happy that his dad joined them, moved a bit aside.

The trickster god looked around the room and inspect it clearly, it looked quite normal if you excluded the weird dolls, figures and books about the occult. In the corner he spotted giant stuffed panda, which he remember from Misao's memory. Despite her loneliness, Mayura looked like a happy girl. It made Loki wonder how much sadness she was hiding.

"To us you're also family." He whispered softly.

* * *

Loki stirred slowly from his slumber. He felt refreshed, well-rested and relaxed. That changed when he felt a pull, Mayura was still sleeping soundly; arms wrapped around his small torso, as if she was using him as a plushie, with his back against her chest.

The boy-detective started to blush, being fully aware of their position and the fact that Mayura isn't aware of his real identity or age, which made him feel slightly awkward, but surprisingly happy. "Why am I feeling so happy?"

He glanced at his eldest son, who was still snoring away, completely unaware about his father's situation.

"Great, now how do I get out of this?"

He tried to move, but Mayura turned around, leaving the boy facing her door and hugged him even closer. "Hmmm, Pan-chan you're so soft."

Loki let out a sigh, but he froze when he saw Yamino standing at the door opening with the soup and stared at him confused. Mayura finally opened her eyes sleepily and rubbed them. "Yamino-san? What time is it? Ah Loki-kun, did you sleep well?"

The boy had fallen on the ground when the pink-haired girl released him. He got up and rubbed his sore head. "I'm going to eat something." He exclaimed while leaving the room.

Yamino and Mayura watched the boy leave. After a while the young man gave the soup to Mayura and the girl started to eat slowly.

Fenrir woke up from the smell of food an barked angry at his younger brother. "Hey Jormungandr! Why didn't you bring me some food?! I'm starving!"

"Don't worry nii-san, I'll make something for you too."

"The soup is delicious!" Mayura exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, after some sleep I feel a lot better. Ah, I had the greatest dream ever! My stuffed panda came to life! He was so soft! And he liked pancakes! He showed me a place filled with mysteries and ice cream! And there was this person who was kept in a lab, I didn't know if he was death or alive."

"T-that's nice." Yamino sweat dropped.

Mayura kept rambling about her strange dream, until Loki came back with some food for Fenrir.

"After 5 tries I finally got the curry right." He exclaimed happily while cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

His youngest son shuddered at the thought of the kitchen's current state.

"Great now we can play Cluedo!" Mayura exclaimed while taking out a box. She opened it and took out a playing board, cards, figures, papers, pen and a card holder. "The rules are simple; within this card holder is the killer, murder weapon and place revealed, through the cards we have, we need to ask questions about those three subjects, we use these figures and weapons to guess what and where. We move through the mansion using these dices."

"Don't you need to rest more?" Loki asked.

The girl shook her head. "I'm feeling much better after resting and eating."

"Your fever can get worse, you don't recover that quickly."

"Just one game and I'll promise I'll get more rest."

* * *

After a whole day of hard work Misao finally returned home. He was so happy that he could take care of his daughter now. He just hoped she didn't get into any trouble. Whistling he opened the door of his home. "I'm home! Don't worry Mayura, papa will promise to dedicate the rest of the day to his cute daughter."

He walked into the kitchen and almost got a heart attack after seeing the mess. "W-what happened here?!"

The kitchen looked like it was a victim of a food-bomb explosion. Pans where stacked in the dishwasher, something sticky fell from the ceiling and it smelled like a burned cemetery.

When Misao finally dared to move he heard a cry coming from his daughter's room. "Mayura!" He yelled and rushed over to his daughter.

"No way, this is Loki-kun's tenth victory!"

"Of course it is, I'm a detective, a game like this is child's play."

"That's Loki-sama for you!"

The poor priest froze upon watched the trio. He knew there was something fishy after seeing the kitchen, but still for the terrible kid to be the source of it."

"Ah welcome home papa." Mayura waved. "You want to play with us?"

"Good idea Mayura, the loser will have to play with the death." Loki grinned mischievously as monsters started to appear behind him, unnoticed by Mayura of course.

Misao fainted at first glance to Loki's amusement.

"Papa?! Are you alright?! Loki-kun call an ambulance!"

"I think he's just tired after working so hard for a whole day. Right Mayura-papa?" The trickster god smirked.

And so Misao's stressful day came to an end.

* * *

"Thanks again for taking care of me." Mayura bowed. "I had a really good time."

"It's fine." The boy-detective reassured the girl. He took a sip from his tea. "What would I do without my assistant?"

The bubbly girl smiled and gave the boy a hug. "I'll pay you back somehow."

"How about not sneaking around your school's swimming pool?" Loki suggested.

"Alright, it's a promise. Next time we'll go together!"

"Wha?!"

"I'm off to school!"

And with that she slammed the door and walked off.

"What am I going to do with her?" The boy sighed. He watched the girl from his window, to his surprise she turned around and waved at him innocently, her genuine smile clearly visible.

Loki's heart skipped a beat and quickly turned around and wondered out loud. "What is wrong with me?!"


End file.
